


The Abyss

by hunters_retreat



Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen, Like father - like son, the abyss - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Walter is not the only one walking a fine line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Abyss

 

  
“You never ask, but you had to know…”

“What I have are vague memories and not a reason in the world to wonder about them.”

“You don’t want to-”

“And what then Olivia?”  Peter asked.  “What did you feel when you found out about the drug trial?  What did you feel about the man then?

She took a deep breath.  “I felt hurt.  I felt… betrayed.  I felt like I was sitting across from a monster”

Peter nodded.  “Maybe I am just another one of his experiments.  Maybe I’m not.  I don’t want to know Olivia.  I can’t.  Maybe… some other time, but right now he needs me and I can’t be that if...”   His eyes hardened as he continued.  “You asked me to help you with him and I have Olivia.  And I feel it everyday, I feel the connection, feel the similarities between us, feel the drive to be like him.  I can’t…”

Walter interrupted before he could say more.  “Be careful son.  You know what they say… _Battle not with monsters, lest ye become a monster, and if you gaze into the abyss, the abyss gazes also into you_. ”

A moment passed between the two men.  Walter broke eyes contact first and walked away.  When Peter looked back at her, his eyes were more haunted than anything she’d ever seen.  She let out a sigh of relief when he walked away, aware more than ever that Walter wasn’t the only one in that lab that walked a fine line. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't have a clue what this was for but I found it on my computer today so I thought i'd post it :P It looks like something I would have done for comment_fic though.... :P


End file.
